Ever after high: Su Unico Y Verdadero Amor
by Lizzie Hearts15
Summary: Aqui se narra las historias de amor de LizziexDaring RavenxDexter Y un triangulo de amor...Por cierto los capitulos son cortos por lo que tratare de subir cada dia,
1. La chica de mis sueños

Después de la cita con Daring, Lizzie se preguntó si volvería a tener una cita con él, aunque él le había dicho que la amaba Lizzie se sentía preocupada, pensaba que Daring no sentía nada por ella. Mientras Daring sentía que no podía estar un minuto lejos de ella, fue a hablar con su hermano para por fin contarle a alguien su secreto.

Dexter-Tengo algo que preguntarte tono DIJO Daring con graves

-Mmm probablemente tu mirrorpad este lento por las miles de fotos que te tomas cada día.

-No, no es eso

-¿Entonces?

-¿Estarías dispuesto a renunciar a ser rey solo por una chica?

-Solo por una chica que valga la pena y que sea la chica de mis sueños. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

-Bueno Apple es la chica más hermosa pero…Estoy enamorado de Lizzie y si ella quiere estar conmigo yo no cumpliré mi destino.

-¡Lizzie Hearts! ¿La hija de la reina de corazones?-Dijo Dexter muy sorprendido

-Sí, ¿has hablado alguna vez con ella?

-No, ella siempre arruina todo cuando estoy dispuesto a decirle a Raven lo que siento por ella-Dijo Dex con un tono triste

-Eso pasa porción bobo este jajaja

-JaJaJa que gracioso-Dijo Dex un poco molesto-Ah y por cierto Hopper está saliendo con Darling.

Al decir eso Daring se fue muy enojado a reclamarle a su compañero de habitación porque salía con su hermana, que para el su hermano y su padre era como la niña de sus ojos ,pero esa es otra historia…


	2. El rey bondadoso de raven

Al día siguiente Dex caminaba por el bosque encantado mientras se preguntaba que había hecho Daring después de la sorprendente noticia, aunque poco le importo después de ver a raven quien se sentó en una banca de madera, Dex se decidió a decirle lo que sentía antes de que empezara su primera clase del día.

-Hola Raven-Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a raven

-Hola Dex-Dijo raven sonriendo-Es una hermosa mañana ¿no crees?

-Si una mañana tan hermosa como tú-Al decir eso raven se sonrojo

-Dex yo no soy hermosa

-Si lo eres y mucho-Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella-Raven hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho.

-Sí y yo también te quiero mucho-Dijo Raven acercándose más a el

-Bueno lo que quiero decirte es que yo…yo…te a…

-Hola Dex, hola Raven-Era cupido quien había estado siguiendo a Dex y estaba dispuesta a evitar que el estuviera con Raven.

-Hola cuido-Dijeron Dex y Raven al mismo tiempo.

-Y ¿Qué hacen?

-Solo hablábamos,por cierto me tengo que ir a villanía general los veo luego

-Adios Rav-Dijo cupid quien se sento muy cerca de Dex-Sabes Dex hay muchas chicas en esta escuela que harían lo que sea por ser tu novia-Dijo guiñándole un ojo, en eso Dex recordó lo que le había dicho su hermano Daring hace algunos meses atrás-Cupido se muere por ti y tu de tonto tratando de jugar a ser el rey bondadoso de la reina malvada ya supéralo- en ese instante se levantó de la banca y le dijo a cupido

-Ya me tengo que ir adiós-se fue tan a prisa que no le dio tiempo a cupido de despedirse

Cupido se puso triste al ver que el príncipe de sus sueños la rechazo de cierta forma, se fue caminando y vio justo ahí en el bosque algo inesperado era Daring Y Lizzie…BESANDOSE!


	3. ¿Otra Roybel?

Cupido prefirió no decir nada y mejor se fue, Daring la vio pero no dijo nada no quería arruinar el momento

-Te amo lizzie-Dijo Daring mirando a lizzie

-Yo también a ti

-Sabes he estado pensando en…No cumplir mi destino-Al decir esto Lizzie lo miro sorprendida

-No puedes hacerle esto a Apple, después de todo serás el rey supremo y no quiero arruinarlo

-Tu no arruinaras nada al contrario lo mejoraras

-Yo no creo eso y me tengo que ir a villanía general

-pero falta mucho para que comiencen las clases

-sí pero tengo que preguntarle algo a Raven-Lizzie le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, Daring se preguntó si Lizzie no quería renunciar a ser la reina de corazones se fue a EAH y en la entrada se encontró con Apple, Briar y Blondie quienes de inmediato lo saludaron

-Hola Daring escuche lo de Hopper y tu hermana ¿tienes algún detalle jugoso de su primera cita?-Dijo Blondie tratando de averiguar algo para su programa "perfecto" cosa que molesto un poco a Briar

-Eso no te debe de importar-Dijo Briar con tono muy serio

-Tranquila Briar-Dijo Apple tratando de consolar a Briar quien estaba enamorada de Hopper-Por cierto Daring te veo en el almuerzo, no puedo esperar el día del legado para estar por siempre juntos, me voy a princesiologia.

-Si…Claro

-Perfecto-Dijo Apple muy ilusionada

Lizzie estaba en su casillero buscando sus libros cuando vio a Raven entrando a villanía general, ella corrió a alcanzarla

-Raven!-Grito lizzie

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Raven preocupada

-Veras Raven a mí no me gusta ser tan malvada y últimamente he estado pensando ¿Qué tal si no quiero ser la próxima reina de corazones?

-Tienes que seguir tu corazón y…

-¿Qué?!-Interrumpió Apple que las estaba escuchando ya que quería hablar con Raven

-¿Apple que haces aquí? –Dijo Lizzie un poco alterada

-Yo venía a hablar con Raven y me doy cuenta de que quiere que todos desaparezcan, no la escuches Lizzie, todos tenemos que seguir nuestro destino.

-Eso no es cierto, todos tenemos derecho a seguir nuestro corazón

-Tú lo que quieres es verme sufrir-Dijo Apple casi llorando

-Claro que no, yo solo quiero escribir mi propio destino, mi propio final feliz

-Los rebels no tienen finales felices en cambio los que siguen su destino si, Lizzie eres una royal y tú tienes un final feliz no lo desperdicies

-Yo tengo que pensarlo, me siento un poco mal Raven dile a baba yaga que no podre asistir a clases por favor.

Dicho esto Lizzie se fue a su habitación pensando en todo lo que dijo Apple ,

-tal vez ella tiene razón…


	4. Besos prohibidos

Hopper estaba muy feliz con Darling, de verdad estaba enamorado, el noto que Briar estaba triste pero no le importo, él le rogo muchas veces y ella solo lo rechazo por ahora el solo quería ser feliz con la hermosa hermana de los hermanos Charming.

-Hoy en princesiologia Holly o'hair dijo el cuento de Apple al revés fue muy divertido y… ¿Te pasa algo?

-No solamente últimamente he tenido problemas

-¿Son mis hermanos? , ya estoy harta de que siempre mis novios terminen conmigo porque Daring o Dex los golpeo y…

-No, yo nunca terminaría contigo hermosa-Dijo Hopper sonriendo

-aww, por eso te amo tanto-Dijo Darling mientras lo abrazaba

En ese instante Briar veía como la persona que amaba estaba con otra y eso le dolía mucho Apple noto eso y trato de consolar a su amiga

-Briar, sé que estas triste pero ¿qué te parece si hacemos una fiesta?

-¿Para qué? si no hay ningún motivo para celebrar-En ese instante Apple se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la relación de Hopper y Darling le había afectado así que decidió hacer algo para que Hopper y Briar estuvieran juntos.

-Briar me puedes esperar un momento

-Si como tu digas

Apple espero a que se fuera Darling para hablar con Hopper

-hey Hopper Briar se siente un poco mal y llevaba semanas planeando una fiesta y no quiere cancelarla, ¿podrías ayudarla?

Hopper no quería ayudarla porque aun sentía algo por ella pero no se pudo negar, Apple se fue feliz ya que si Briar cooperaba su plan saldría perfecto, llego a la mesa en la que estaba sentada Briar y le conto su plan, esa tarde Briar y Hopper estaban en un antro solos decorando, no se hablaban hasta que Briar rompió el hielo

-Y ¿Cómo te va con Darling?

-Excelente

-Me alegro por ti

-¿Y tú no tienes novio?

-No para nada, estoy esperando a mi príncipe azul que…

-Vendrá en cien años para despertarte con un beso y blah blah-Dijo Hopper molesto. Briar se sorprendió al ver la actitud de Hopper.

-¿Y tú como sabes que iba a decir eso?-dijo Briar fingiendo estar sorprendida

-Porque eso siempre me lo decías a mí-Dijo Hopper un poco triste

Briar se acercó a Hopper y le dijo

-Eso era antes de que te amara

Hopper la tomo de la cintura la miro a los ojos tratando de averiguar si ella mentía pero no se pudo resistir, era algo que él deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo, la beso ,pero después de uno segundos se separó de ella y dijo

-Esto está mal, yo salgo con Darling y si se entera me dejara

-Hopper ella no tiene por qué enterarse-Dijo Briar guiñándole un ojo

Al ver esto Hopper la beso intensamente, Briar disfrutaba de los besos de Hopper aunque fueran prohibidos.


	5. Secretos

Dexter estaba sentado en una banca, observando las estrellas cuando Raven llego y le dijo

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-Claro que si Raven, y ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Mmm bien, es difícil ser "mala" y más cuando tu compañera es lizzie, y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal, mi padre siempre me regaña solo porque no soy tan bueno como Daring.

-Tu padre está equivocado-Dijo Raven acercándose a Dexter-Tu eres mucho mejor que Daring

-¿Enserio crees eso?-Dexter también se acercó más a ella

-Sí, tú siempre vas a ser el mejor de todos.

Dexter se acercó aún más y la beso, Raven solamente continúo besándolo. Después del beso Raven dijo

-Dex te amo pero

-¿pero?

-No hay que decir nada aún, si Apple se entera tendré muchos problemas y por ahora ya no quiero pelear más con ella

-No te preocupes amor, será nuestro secreto.

Dexter abrazo a Raven y se quedaron por un largo tiempo ,mientrasHopper no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso con Briar, él amaba a Darling pero el recuerdo de Briar era más fuerte. Cuando de repente entro Faybelle a su dormitorio

-Hola mi lindo sapito

-Faybelle que quieres te repito que yo no quero nada de ti.

-¿Ni si quiera mi silencio?

-¿A… que te refieres?-Dijo Hopper nervioso y al momento se transformó en sapo

-Bueno es que ayer yo estaba en la villa final del libro y vi el antro que estaba completamente solo, vi que la puerta estaba abierta y decidí entrar y… ¿A quién crees que vi besándose con Briar?

-Por favor no digas nada, Yo amo a Darling y no la quiero perder.

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de besar a Briar

-Por favor, hare lo que me pidas

-Hopper, Sé que no te gusto pero hay otra forma de comprar mi silencio

-Dime cual es y yo te prometo que lo hare-Dijo Hopper muy interesado en la oferta de aquella hada malvada.

-Perfecto te veo después de mi entrenamiento de porristas

-Si claro

Faybelle se fue de la habitación y Hopper se sentía preocupado, no confiaba para nada en ella. Aunque el sabía que lo que le pediría Faybelle no era nada bueno ,pero tenía que hacerlo ,no quería perder a Darling y pagaría el precio que fuera por el silencio de su pequeño secreto.


	6. La maldad esta en todos lados

Hopper llego justo después de la práctica de Faybelle, solamente estaba ella y lo miraba como si estuviera muy feliz de que sus malvados planes se realizarían con éxito.

-Bien ya estoy aquí, dime cual es el precio de tu silencio

-Es muy fácil lo que tienes que hacer, tal vez no lo quieras hacer pero imagina que Daring y dexter al enterarse lo que le hacías a su hermanita, o el rey Charming, espero que estés dispuesto a hacer lo que te digo

-Continua-Dijo Hopper un poco preocupado sobre lo que había en mente de la malvada Faybelle

-Tienes que poner esta poción en la bebida de tu amante Briar-Dijo Faybelle, Hopper examino la mirada, reflejaba odio hacia Briar aunque tambien un enorme placer ya que solo ella sabía para que era esa poción.

-¿Para qué sirve esto Faybelle?

-No lo sabrás si no se la das-Faybelle le guiño el ojo, después empezó a emitir halo azul y desapareció

Hopper no sabía que hacer así que decidió pensarlo, ya que faltaban 2 semanas para el día del legado. Mientras tanto Faybelle apareció en la habitación de Apple para dejarle una información que le interesaría mucho.

-Hola dulce princesita-Dijo Faybelle en tono de burla

-¿Qué haces aquí? Se perfectamente que no le caes para nada a Raven ni mucho menos a mi-Dijo Apple molesta

-Apple yo solo vengo en son de paz a darte noticias de tu querido príncipe azul

-¿Qué pasa con Daring?-Dijo Apple muy interesada ya que desde hace días Daring estaba muy distante con ella.

-Solo vengo a decirte que siento mucho que te hayas quedado sin reina malvada ni príncipe azul

-A que te refieres con eso-Dijo Apple muy seria

-A que tu querido Daring tiene una aventura con la linda princesa de corazones lizzie hearts

-No, eso es imposible, y según tu donde los viste –Dijo Apple alterada

-En la habitación de Daring-Dijo disfrutando del sufrimiento de Apple

-Imposible si Daring se viera con lizzie o cualquier otra no dejaría que alguien los viera-Dijo Apple con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bueno podríamos decir que la maldad esta en todos lados

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Use un hechizo de invisibilidad y si no me crees aquí está la prueba-Dijo mientras le arrojaba a Apple unas fotos de Lizzie y Daring juntos. Apple las tomo y al verlas su cara se llenó de rabia y le grito a la maléfica hada.

-Lárgate de aquí no te quiero ver

-Apple si quieres conseguir que Raven y Daring firmen el libro ve al bosque encantado a las 8:00 pm

-Está bien-Dijo Apple llorando

En ese mismo instante Faybelle desapareció con una cara de satisfacción ya que sus planes iban saliendo a la perfección.


	7. El precio de un final feliz

Eran exactamente las 8:00 pm y Faybelle vio llegar a Apple, de inmediato le conto lo que sucedió esa tarde, ya que Faybelle escucho una conversación con baba yaga y la reina de corazones.

-Apple creo que todo va mejor de lo que pensaba decirte-Dijo Faybelle muy emocionada

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Escuche a baba yaga y a la reina de corazones hablando sobre el comportamiento de lizzie

-Y ¿Qué paso?

-La van a interrogar ya que por las tardes ella nunca está en EAH y, adivina donde está en las tardes Lizzie.

-con Daring, supongo

-claro

-Antes de todo, ¿Por qué haces esto por mí?

-Bueno, coral witch me enseño a ser agradecida, y yo te agradezco que me vas a ayudar a destruir a mi peor enemiga.

-¿Yo? Yo nunca te ayude a nada.

-Lo hiciste inconscientemente

-Bueno entonces que haremos respecto a lizzie, ¿le enseñaremos las fotos a la reina?

-No, todavía no, estas fotos son tu pase a tu final feliz.

Apple sonrió pensando en su final feliz, de repente Faybelle ya no estaba pero muy poco le importo, se sentó en una banca y se puso a pensar en lo feliz que seria. Al día siguiente lizzie estaba en administración de reinos cuando abrió sus libros vio algo que la dejo impactada. Era una foto de ella y Daring besándose y una nota que decía así:

Querida Princesa:

Ya se lo de tu romance con el príncipe Daring y tu mama está aquí porque baba yaga te quiere interrogar justo hace unas horas le dijeron todo al director, fotos como esas tengo muchas así que si no quieres que tu madre se entere deja a Daring en paz y convéncelo de que firme el libro.

XoXo-F

Después de leer la nota lizzie se alteró mucho aunque intento que nadie lo notara, en eso el director llamo a lizzie hearts por el altavoz, sentía que sus piernas temblaban, caminaba lo más despacio posible para poder pensar que excusa iba a decir y también pensaba quien habría poder visto a Daring y a ella besándose y después tomarle una foto después de eso vio que habían médicos en el salón donde se impartía la clase de princesiologia, escucho que alguien había tomado una poción con un hechizo muy poderoso aunque no le importo mucho. Al llegar el director comenzó a hablar seriamente.

-Srta. Hearts, me ha comentado la Sr. Baba Yaga que usted nunca está por las tardes ¿A que se debe eso?

-Emm, bueno pues yo…

-Director Grimm necesitamos su ayuda-Dijo la reina blanca muy asustada

-¿Qué sucede?

-Briar Beuty. Se la llevaron al hospital parece que fue envenenada…

Lizzie no lo podía creer, aquella princesa envenenada era Briar, después de escuchar eso no podía dejar de relacionar la nota que le habian dejado con la persona que enveneno a la hija de la bella apple por fin supo a que se refería faybelle con lo de "destruir a mi peor enemiga" ahora apple se sentía muy mal por el precio de su final feliz.


	8. El dia de los corazones rotos

Lizzie estaba muy confundida por todo lo que estaba pasando, ella quería estar con Daring pero por más que lo amara no podía defraudar a su madre. Lizzie vio a Daring en su casillero y se acercó a él.

-Daring tengo que hablar de algo muy importante contigo-Lizzie ni siquiera podía voltear a verlo a los ojos

-Emm si, ¿Qué te pasa amor?-Dijo Daring un poco confundido por la actitud de lizzie

-Bueno, como sabes mañana es el día del legado y…

-¿Y…?

-Daring yo te amo, pero lo nuestro no puede seguir, he decidido firmar el libro-Dijo lizzie con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero…Pero tu dijiste que…

-Se lo que dije pero no puedo decepcionar a mi madre ni mucho menos a Apple, lo lamento pero ya no nos podemos seguir viendo-Acto seguido Lizzie salió corriendo se encerró en su recamara rompiendo en llanto.

Daring solo cerro su casillero mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, pero el no se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente. Mientras tanto Briar estaba inconsciente y necesitaban una bruja muy poderosa para revocar el hechizo desconocido, para eso llamaron a Raven quien de inmediato llego al hospital. Raven logro salvar a Briar…Bueno no del todo.

-Ya esta, Briar se pondrá mejor

-Gracias Raven-Dijo Apple mientras abrazaba a Raven

-Si gracias por salvar a nuestra hija-Dijeron los padres de Briar

-No hay de que.

Los padres de Briar entraron a verla y después de unas horas le hablaron a Apple

-Apple, nuestra hija quiere verte

-Claro…-Apple entro y Briar comenzó a llorar

-No puedo creerlo…

-Briar te juro que yo no hice nada

-No ya se que no fuiste tu

-¿Quién fue?

-Fue Hopper-Dijo Briar mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si fue el…

Apple no lo podía creer, ahora ya no se sentía para nada culpable acerca de lo de Briar aun que si se preguntaba porque Hopper había tratado de matar a estaba en su dormitorio llorando porque se sentía terrible por lo que había hecho y de repente apareció Faybelle.

-No llores, tu pobre bella durmiente ya no será un problema entre tú y Darling-Dijo Faybelle disfrutando de su supuesto triunfo

-Yo no quería hacerlo…

-Pero tenías que, o que ¿Quieres que Daring o Dexter se entere de que engañabas a su hermanita con Briar-Dijo Faybelle riendo del sufrimiento de Hopper.

-No pero…

-Maldito-Grito Daring muy enojado

-Daring yo…

-No digas nada imbécil

Daring comenzó a golpear a Hopper mientras Faybelle disfrutaba el espectáculo. Despues de 20 minutos Darling llego a detener la pelea.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa aquí?-Dijo la princesa muy asustada

-Anda Hopper atrévete a decirle lo que hacías-Daring estaba furioso

-¿A qué se refiere mi hermano Hopper?

Hopper se quedó callado.

-Lo que pasa es que tu novio te engañaba-Grito Daring.

Darling abrió la boca pero no consiguió decir nada, después de 5 segundos le dio una cachetada a Hopper y llorando le dijo

-Te odio Hopper, ojala y nunca te hubiera conocido-Darling se fue corriendo muy alterada y Daring se fue detrás de ella, no quería que su hermana cometiera una locura.


	9. El dia de los corazones rotos (parte 2)

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y de nuevo estaba ahí la reina de corazones, Baba Yaga y el director Grimm, Lizzie se sentía menos nerviosa pero se preguntaba si ellos sabían todo sobre su romance secreto.

-Y bien Srta. Hearts díganos a donde va todas las tardes ¿A caso tiene una pareja?

-No-Dijo Lizzie fingiendo indignación

-¿Entonces donde se la pasa todas las tardes y con quién?

-Emmm, bueno…yo…

De repente la habitación se ilumino en color azul, era Faybelle Thorn, ahora todo era más claro, Faybelle uso un hechizo para lograr entrar a la habitación de Daring y tomar esas fotos, la inicial F era la inicial de Faybelle y la persona que había tratado de envenenar a Briar era ella, ya que Faybelle odiaba a Briar por razones desconocidas para ella

-Yo puedo explicar donde esta lizzie TODAS las tardes

-Y ¿En dónde se encuentra la Srta. Hearts según usted Srta. Thorn?

-Conmigo en el bosque encantado, estudiando para la clase del Sr. Wolf

-Si…Eso es cierto-Lizzie se sentía aliviada de que Faybelle no hubiera dicho la verdad

-Les voy a creer, pero si descubro que ustedes mintieron les va ir muy mal.

Al salir la reina de corazones regaño a lizzie

-Esta es la última vez que vengo a tu escuela debido a tu comportamiento, eres una futura reina y debes de comportarte como tal.

-Si madre.

La reina se subio a su carruaje y se fue a hablar con Faybelle para preguntarle porque la salvo

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Solo soy agradecida

-Agradecida porque-Dijo lizzie fingiendo no saber nada

-Gracias a ti mi nueva amiga Apple va tener su final feliz.

Lizzie ahora entendía mucho más todo lo que hizo Faybelle lo hizo solo por ayudar a Apple. Lizzie se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra se sentía engañada, pensó que Apple era su amiga pero se dio cuenta que no era cierto. Raven estaba besándose con dexter en el mismo lugar que se hicieron estaba muy feliz, no podía creer que por fin Raven era su novia, cada vez que estaba con ella se sentía muy en eso llego Daring

-Lamento interrumpir pero tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre Darling y Hopper

-¿Qué paso?-Dexter estaba preocupado

-Hoy descubrí que…Hopper engañaba a Darling con Briar

-Ese maldito lo voy a…

-Eso no importa lo que importa es encontrar a Darling

-Creo que se dónde puede estar-Dijo Raven tratando de ayudar

Raven los guio hasta un lago y efectivamente ahí estaba Darling sentada en una orilla llorando, Raven se fue para dejar a los hermanos solos.

-Darling tranquila ya estoy aquí-Dijo Dex mientras la abrazaba

-¿Dexter?-Dijo Darling limpiándose las lagrimas

-Si soy yo, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo, no dejes que un sapo arruine tu felicidad

-Si pero…

-Mañana es el día del legado tienes que descansar, mañana será nuestro gran día-Repuso Daring

-Pero pensé que…-Dijo Dexter muy sorprendido pero Daring lo interrumpió

-No quiero hablar de eso-Dijo serio.

Acto seguido, Dexter cargo a Darling y se la llevo cargando todo el camino la llevo a su habitación y los hermanos se quedaron tranquilos ya que la niña de sus ojos estaba descansando para el gran día de mañana.


	10. El dia del legado (Fin del fic)

Era el día del legado, y Apple estaba emocionada porque estaba muy cerca de tener su final feliz, pero aún no estaba segura ya que no sabia si Faybelle había convencido a Raven, era un día muy hermoso ya casi eran las 3:00 Pm, Lizzie se arreglaba tratando de no llorar, ella de verdad quería estar con Daring pero ella no quería decepcionar a nadie. Llegó Duchess quien envidiosa le dijo a Lizzie

-Ojala y hubieras roto las reglas de los Royals

-¿Por qué?-Lizzie se asustó, pensó que Duchess ya sabía lo del romance secreto con Daring

-Porque tu si tienes un final feliz y yo no.

-Ahhh-Lizzie se sentía más tranquila ya que sabía que Duchess no sabía nada.

Todos se estaban arreglando incluyendo a Darling Charming quien se veía muy triste ya que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Hopper había hecho. Por lo tanto Dexter se arreglaba preguntándose cuál sería su destino. Mientras tanto, Raven se arreglaba y veía a su compañera Apple nerviosa, como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero no se atrevía.

-Apple, ¿Te pasa algo?

-Raven, solo quería saber si tu firmaras el…-Apple fue interrumpida ya que Raven recibió un mensaje. Raven lo leyó y se puso pálida y muy nerviosa

-Lo siento pero tengo que irme-Raven se fue corriendo de su habitación

Apple comenzó a llorar, estaba segura de que Raven no firmaría. Por fin eran las 8:30, la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar. Después de 20 minutos ya todos estaban en sus lugares, los Royals se preguntaban si los Rebels firmarían y los Rebels preguntándose si Raven firmaría o no, ya que depende de ella, ellos firmaran o director dio un largo y aburrido discurso al terminar comenzó a nombrar a todos los royals, ya solo faltaban algunos Royals, llego el de Apple.

-Yo soy Apple White, hija de blanca nieves, y yo prometo seguir mi destino.-Apareció la llave mágica, Apple vio muy emocionada todo lo que pasaría después del cuento, Se casaría con Daring (quien ya había firmado pero no se veía muy feliz) , sería la reina suprema y viviría feliz para siempre.

La siguiente era Lizzie Hearts quien tampoco se veía muy feliz.

-Yo soy Lizzie Hearts, hija de la Reina de corazones y yo… prometo…Seguir mi destino-Lizzie vio con tristeza el libro, como si ella no tuviera un final feliz pero todos sabían que ella sería una mujer poderosa y con unos de los finales felices mas importantes.

La siguiente era Raven, todos los rebels tenían la esperanza de que Raven no firmara…

-Yo soy, Raven Queen, Hija de la reina malvada y yo prometo seguir mi destino-Raven volteo a ver a todos los Rebels con tristeza, ella vio todo lo malvado que haría, no se sentía muy bien al ver todo en lo que se iba a convertir, pero después de esa llamada, Raven…Decidio…

.

.

.

**SE QUE NO DEBERIA HACERLES ESTO, PERO NO SABRAN LO QUE HIZO RAVEN HASTA LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE FIC xD ¿POR QUE? PORQUE ME IRE DE VACACIONES Y LOS QUIERO DEJAR PENSANDO SI RAVEN FIRMARA O NO MUAHAHA :3 SUPONGO QUE TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR VARIAS SEMANAS HASTA QUE SUBA LA CONTINUACION DEL FIC TITULADO AMORES VICTIMAS DEL DESTINO :OO SE QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO HAN ESTADO MUY INTERESANTE LOS FIC, ES QUE ESTOY MUY CANSADA ULTIMAMENTE EL OTRO FIC YA LE HECHARE MAS GANAS,BESOS :* HASTA DENTRO DE… 1 O 3 SEMANAS ;)**


End file.
